


Cindre The Rodan Girl

by ZeroOmega2100



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cosplay, Creampie, F/M, Finger Sucking, Food Kink, Grinding, Human/Monster Romance, Kaiju, Mating, Missionary Position, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom, Romantic Comedy, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100
Summary: Cindre is another classmate of Reyna the godzilla girl. Shes been in a longtime relationship with her human BF. She however is a bit of a bitch with her possessiveness over him. Her being a Rodan Species Kaiju that literally ignites in fire and can cause earthquakes and volcanic eruptions does make things alil harder to stay on her good side. Her Temper has even earned her the unoriginal nickname of "Fire demon". However she has a fun little obsession with always wanting to eat spicy food stuff and have competitive games with her human.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 1





	Cindre The Rodan Girl

[F4M] "Cindre The Rodangirl" [Monstergirl][Kaiju][Rodan][Kaijugirl Lewd Universe][GFE][Bitchy][Brat][Possesive][Comedy][Cosplay][Grinding][Some Foodplay][Finger Sucking][Blowjob][Power Bottom][Missionary][Mating Press][Creampie]  
[18+ High Schoolers]

Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Do whatever you like to make the character work for you.Improv any lines add or remove or change what you feel to make things better for you. Most importantly have fun.)

[Shoppers bustling]

[Agitated grumble]{Extra SFX up to you like foot tapping, pacing, heavy annoyed breathing etc.}

Cmon. Cmon. Cmoooooooon. 

We were to meet up at 3 flat. Now its....3:43?! WHAT THE FUCK?!

Fucking hell man what in the shit is taking him? I swear if he's 2 timing me. [Agitated growls and Flames igniting SFX]

Shit! Shit! Calm down don't burn down the damn mall girl. 

[Pats herself putting out her flames] there we go. 

[Sees listener]

HEY OVER HERE!

Bout damn time. For fucks sake, what fucking took you?

[Low and threateningly]  
Who.is.she?

[Pause]

WHO IS SHE? [Flames ignite again]

You took nearly an hour!

So WHO is the bitch? I swear I can fucking smell her on you! Do I need to melt her face off with my heat ray? You know I fucking will to remind you who you belong to!

[Angry Rodan Noises] [https://youtu.be/c0VQl5tOvxQ](heres a video with the old classic Toho Rodan roars and Flying SFX. Feel free to use whichever one sounds best to you)  
[https://youtu.be/cctNtZoBiJA] (here is a Video to the 2019 Rodan roars with customized versions that combine the classic and new roars. You can have this as backup if you don't like the classic Toho roars)

Dont fuck with me! I Know you're sneaking around. If its that freaking pincushion or worse that god damn kissass turtle slag I will drop a freaking mountain on her!

[Earth trembling SFX]

What the hell you mean im making a sc-.....oh fuck! Shit sorry almost caused a volcano to sprout out. 

[Sighs breathing deep calming herself]  
Gooosfraba...goooooooosfraba. 

[Earth trembling quiets]

Ok sorry about flying off the handle like that. But seriously babe what the hell took you? I mean you didnt call or message me or anything so what the hell? 

Uhuh...uhuh....

Extra credit work at a botany lab? For what babe?

Wait you're already trying to impress those eggheads at the university? 

Babe cmon NOONE even knows or cares what botanists do anymore. Hell I don't even know. I mean most people just assume you guys just learn that crap to grow good weed. 

[Whispers]

I mean...is that what you're doing? Cuz if you are babe seriously hook your girl up. We haven't had a good puff together in like forever.

Oh cmon really? Roses? What the hell are you gunna do learning about roses? 

Dr Shiragami? Hold up. Babe isn't that the weird guy who tried to splice a cow with a pineapple tree?

So why the hell is this smell of some other kaiju on you?

Wait...daughter? He has a daughter? For real? Babe no way that guy is just waaaaay to creepy to have a kid. 

Shes OUR AGE? then what the fuck? Why haven't we seen her in school? Homeschooled eh, well what a convenient excuse. 

[Holding back agitation]  
So its HER that I smell huh? 

Well I guess I'm just gunna have to pay her a visit. 

[Cracks her knuckles]

What do you mean No? 

Just a Plant kaiju that helps her dad in the lab?

Babe cmon that excuse sounds like the lamest setup for a damn hentai. I mean cmon next thing you're gunna tell me he made her by somehow putting the soul of his real daughter into a plant or some other insane shit. Or that she's all "please daddy not there don't put your stamen in there" but totally a freak. 

[Sigh] ok ok I'm sorry. I know I can be a bit...much. but I mean its cuz I like you so much alright. Even if you are some greenthumb who likes being with the "fire demon" 

Anyway. You owe me extra for making me wait so long alright? No ifs ands or butts!

[Restaurant sounds and Excited squeal]

Oh man I've been craving this place so bad. Ok so what do I get hmmmmm. Well, since you owe for being so late...were gunna have... THE INFERNO MOUNTAIN WING SPECIAL! [Smacks her menu down on the table dramatically]

[Smug sadistic chuckle]  
Ohhhhh yea you know you're paying big time for making me wait so long and making me think I'm getting 2 timed with some plantgirl. 

Besides you know how much I love spicy stuff that's like the only thing that tastes good to me that doesn't taste like eating literal ashes.

[Some time later]

Ok so then Im on my way home right? And then out of nowhere as I was getting ready to fly there was this big blue beam that just flew right out of the gyms roof. 

And the hilarious thing, it flew all the way to the damn sky I swear it might've hit a satelite when i saw this tiny little red poof. I have my suspicions on WHO it was but I'm gunna keep that card stowed away for when I need it. 

[Snickers]  
Imagine how screwed up that would be if people lost internet or something cuz some kaiju shot something from space by accident. 

Ohhhhhh wings are here. [Excited clapping]

Alright babe how about we make this interesting?

First one to cave and drink to cool off loses. 

If I win hmmmmmm you gotta get me that dress I've been eyeing for prom. Uhuh that's right the Red one. Oh and the Shoes too. Oh cmon whats the matter [mockingly] you a widdle pussy? Can't handle a teeny weeny bit of spice?

[Confident chuckle]

Heh oh you're sure huh? Alright fine what if you win then?

[Annoyed groan]

Seriously? Does it HAVE to be that again? No I'm not bitching out!

Uuuuuuugh ok ok fine I'll cosplay Imari again. I swear what the hell is so appealing about that character to you?

No I just find it kinda weird you like me cosplaying a Bible Black character so damn much. 

Ok shut up with that, we doing this bet or not fuckface?

[Confident cackle]

Bring. It. 

[Some chewing. Improve here whatever you want]

Oh man these are so good. Just the RIGHT amount of kick. 

Oh you alright there cutie? Your face is already getting rosy. 

Too much heat for you on just the first wing? 

[Soft exhaling starting to feel alittle of the wings heat]

No way baby. You know I practically have this kinda stuff for breakfast so theres...[swallow trying to shake off the growing heat in her mouth] [Rodan Noise]  
.....NO WAY Id cave in on the first round. 

[Soft quick exhaling trying to keep her cool]

Heh not bad first ones down. Guess its a tie. 

I see you staring at the that soda of yours baby. You know you aren't gunna beat me so just surrender. 

Alright then lets keep going. 

[Some time later]

[Heavy panting really trying to not break from her mouth burning maybe even fanning herself(if you can convey it)]

Ooooooooh fuck you how the hell are you lasting this long? You NEVER last this long against me whenever we have spicy stuff. 

Shit did they up the Scoville scale of these since last time?

I mean this was ghost pepper last time and that's 855,000 S.H.U.s at minimum. HOW are you still sitting there and barely sweating you fucking cheating schmuck?

[Smacking the table exhaling and exhaling trying to not break]

SHUT THE FUCK UP! Just because I can literally shoot concentrated lava as a beam from my mouth doesnt mean its the same thing as spicy tasty stuff. 

The hell you mean the Scovilles were upped? Give me that damn pamphlet!

[Snatching sounds and mummbling reading]

Normally....ghost pepper...due to popular request for challenges...heat units have been upped to...

1,400,000 S.H.U.?! WHAT IN THE BALLS?! 

[Slaps table coughing as it REALLY kicks in]{OPTIONAL Rodan Noise for Extra lols}

Oh damn it....fuck I think....HOLY SHIT my face is melting and i think im going blind. 

[Grabs her drink and gulps furiously then exhales releived]

OH SWEET LORD. so much better. 

[Panting]

Damn....guess you won this time. 

How the hell did you even manage? Did you do that cheat Homer simpson did or something babe?

Researching a plant that helps while your at the lab huh? 

[Grumbles]

Of course you had to have some kinda cheat. Oh well. [some exhaling still feeling some of the heat]

I still drank first so your win babe. Cmon lets head over to your place. I DID leave the cosplay over there afterall. Your old man isn't gunna be home until late from his date right? Well I guess that means I get to have all the time I want getting rid of that rose girls scent off you. 

[Over at listeners house]

Whew. You know being able to fly has its perks but being able to just kick back and let your feet out the car window has that "je ne suis pas"(french)

[Sigh] ok so where did you put my stuff babe?

Closet and to the left? Ok ok just sit your ass down and stop looking at me like some excited 12 year old. God damn plant loving idiot. 

[Changes shuffling]

Ok. Get these thigh highs on. [Snaps them on her thighs] ah shit. Forgot they hug really close. 

[Sigh] Such boring panties. I mean cmon just regular striped? 

Hmmmm well...it DOES make my ass look nice the way they fit to me at least. Alright lets get this skirt on. 

[Yelling to listener]

Yeah yeah shutup hold your horses. 

[Grumbles struggling tying her hair]

Ugh damn this hair tie with the ball thing makes it so hard to make a side pigtail with my horns.

Hmmmm well. It has been a while but will say I STILL look pretty damn FINE in this. 

[Lazily]  
Tadaaaaaah happy now?

[Pause]

Really...the voice too? 

[Groan] I'm so gunna fucking knock you out later for this.

[Clears her throat]

[Low effort attempt at a japanese voice]

Minase kuuuuuun. I missed youuuuu. 

Oh EAT A DICK! Im NOT doing it again. 

[Pouts]

Hmmmmm peace offering? 

What you got in mind?

[Low aroused growl]

Lick hot sauce off you?

Ohhhhh babe you're cheating again

Uggggh fine you know I can't resist when you combine your sexy self and spicy stuff. 

Fine im just gunna [Flop sound] Sit on you and enjoy my extra HOT dessert. 

[Rips listeners shirt]

Oops sorry about that. Hehe I mean hey you know Kaiju. we tend to get kinda aggressive. 

[Kisses listeners neck. Improv here as you want]

Mmmmmm your neck always tastes so good. Even when there isnt any spice. 

Hmmmm and now that I mention that. 

There nice big dab aaaaaaand...[licking sound tasting the sauce off his skin] mmmmmmm nice kick off that. 

How about you [rubs some sauce on her lips as she speaks] kiss it off me Mr. botanist. 

[Slow kissing growing somewhat aggressive and growly. Improv as you like]

Give me your tongue baby. That's right. Give me what's mine. Let me feel that ZING from you and the sauce. 

[More kissing and soft moaning grinding herself on him Improv as you see fit]

Mmmmmm I can feel you under me hot stuff. You like feeling my Steaming cunt rubbing against your crotch like that? 

[Some moaning if you want here]

You like knowing its just covered by those cute striped panties you like so much from my costume? 

Give me your finger. 

Lets put a nice dab here. 

[Starts sucking his finger enthusiastically. Have some fun yourself here sucking some digits]

Mmmmmmmm lick it all over. Get all that sauce off these crevices in your skin. Such a nice taste. Burn and sweet taste of my mans skin. 

Just glide my warm...wet...tongue all over this eager finger of yours. 

Oh? Want me to lick something else? 

[Sultry chuckle]

You mean this hot cock under me?

[Slowly unzips listeners pants]

Hmmm it does look like a nice hot treat. 

[Playful jokey tone]

You want me to suck on this Minase kuuuuun? 

[Teasing suck sounds and pops from her mouth]

Oh youre shivering baby. Want more? Then maybe you should beg for it. 

Beg you want your hard throbbing cock in my warm mouth. 

Hey wait a minute! The hell are you doing grabbing my horns?

[Forced blowjob sounds with some gagging. Improv as you want]

[Gasp for air] oh you cheeky son of a- [Cut off and forced to suck again protesting then slowly starting to enjoy it and suck willingly. Do you ladies]

You lucky bastard. Its a good thing I like it when you get...[Pops it out her mouth] rough with me. 

[Shuffling being pulled up and tossed into the couch]

[Defiant but horny]

What are you gunna fucking do to me huh? 

[Lustful exhale and Rodan Noise]

Fuck yea, pull those striped panties aside and just...

[Loud moaning gasp.] RAM THAT HOT FUCKING COCK IN ME! YES!

[Moans getting fucked into the couch. Improv as you like dialogue wise with some aggressive growls]{wet sounds optional}

Ohhh shit baby. Damn so fucking deep. No. DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING STOP! 

Give me everything you got. FUCK ME HUMAN! 

[Moans more getting more intense. Improv maybe hitting the couch. Go wild with how you get aggressive. Dirty talk cussing etc.]{wet sounds optional}

Thats it get fucking DEEPER!

Put my legs up. On your shoulders and just POUND ME!

Holy fuck YES fuck me like that. 

[Lusty laugh]

Ok fuck [Growly moan] FUCK ME MINASE KUUUUN!

[Earth trembling SFX as she gets closer]{wet sounds optional}

Fuck me harder baby that's it. Fuck I feel my toes curling. 

NO WAY. Don't you dare pull out. I'm fucking burning on the inside, and I need your cum to cool me off. So fucking CUM IN ME!

GIVE ME EVERY LAST HOT DROP IN YOU!

Thats it baby. I feel you twitching im gunna squeeze you so fucking tight. Im gunna get every bit of YOUR hot sauce now do it cum!

[Improv to orgasm have fun. Earthquake and Rodan noise when Coom time happens]{wet sounds optional}

[Earthquake sounds subside. Maybe car alarms in distance]

Holy fuck.....so good. Damn that was so so good babe. Damn it you really love it when I dress up. Shit I think I mightave caused a quake or a volcano again

I guess I really can say you rocked my workd huh?

[Affectionate giggles and kisses] no no. Stay inside me a bit. I like feeling how hot your cum is in me. 

Oh fuck the neighbors and their car alarms. Besides I think theres a chance for an "aftershock" anyway. 

So then... [Lustful laugh] Get ready Minase Kun. Things are gunna get "Hotter" for you.


End file.
